Scars
by Alone-no-more
Summary: STOPPED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Scars**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

In this world people like and dislike many things.

Right?

Of course. Each single human being and even animals have their own likes and sometimes what they like other people dislike. Look at all the wars in the world. If the presidents liked or agreed on the same thing for their country then there would be no wars. But, life is not like that. Each president of each country has their own opinion about ruling their own country. Which is why some countries dislike how the president of a certain country handles something. So, they discuss and the president of the country gets insulted and then declares war. But, this isn't what I want to tell you about.

Like I said in the beginning, people dislike and like many things. So it's natural to get angry when someone whistles at you in a rude manner.

Right?

Right.

This is the situation where we find a certain pink haired woman. She was calmly getting ready for the day when her 'beloved' husband whistles to her impatiently. Her eyes roll and she angrily stomps her feet to where he is.

Looking down the stairs of her second floor hallway she sees him glaring at her.

"Would you hurry up?" he growled impatiently.

"Sasuke I don't like it when you whistle at me. So, I'll calmly ask you to NOT DO IT AGAIN!" the woman glared at him back she walked down the stairs. He in tensed his glare while his onyx eyes watched her descending form.

"Hn. Your body's no longer what it was when we just got married." Sasuke kept his eyes on her.

Sakura turned red with anger as she took in the words he told her. She looked herself at the hallway mirror before they left. To her, her body looked decent. It still held the curvy woman look and she is still thin. To her, her body is still perfect and utterly attractive. But to her 'loving' husband she had a body of an aged woman.

"You're no longer the sweet husband I had when I married." Sakura crossed her hands over her chest fighting back tears. She never wanted for him to see her cry. Actually she never wanted anybody to see her cry. She's already been judged weak because she's a girl so she doesn't want to support the hypothesis of people by letting them see her cry.

"I would be the sweet husband you once loved if you stop being ugly." He smirked knowing that hit her. Yes, once this man loved this woman very much. He loved her so much that he thought that she was the one so he proposed to her when they came off age. They married and lived together for two years but somehow they began drifting apart. Maybe it was because they each have important jobs and just because they got married doesn't mean quitting the jobs. Because they got married they decided to keep their jobs to live a life of luxury. Yes they are rich. Rich economically but poor in the love that marriage needs in order to survive.

"Just drive me to work before I get headache because of your annoying voice." Sakura rubbed her already aching temples. She really wanted her sweet husband back. No, she wanted her loving boyfriend back. The one who brought her flowers everyday when he picked her up from school. The one who would stand up for her. Sakura wanted the man who looked her lovingly and comforted her when she was sad. That's the husband she wanted not the one that she has now. Not the husband that yells at her or says profanities about her or her family. She doesn't want the husband that verbally abuses her or ignores her all day. Nope that's the type of husband she wants to get rid of but she has no clue how.

"Hn." He growls as he drove her to her job.

Before she got out she turned to him and spoke.

"Bye Sasuke. I… I love you." Sakura lowered her eyes sadly. Yes, deep down inside she still loves him. She still loves this cold heartless bastard Uchiha. No matter what she'll love him forever. Why? She doesn't even know.

"Hn. Bye." He waited for her to get out but she didn't move. Instead she wanted to wait for her to tell him he loves her too. But nothing came out. She sighed sadly and got out and never looked back.

-

-

-

"I don't know what to do! He simply doesn't treat me with respect anymore!" Sakura sobbed into her best friend's shirt.

They were currently designing a new clothing line for fall for their fashion agency called, Kunochia(spell?), when Sakura bursted into tears.

"Sakura calm down. Your probably over looking things." Ino, Sakura's best friend since they were in diapers, soothed. Ino loves Sakura because of her uniqueness and her out going spirit. But when she got married with Sasuke she sadly noticed that after a year or so Sakura lost her shine. As her best friend she is and was always there to soothe her. Besides she was the one always defending Sakura when they were kids till high school. Why stop now?

"No! I'm not over looking anything! I thought so at first too. But then I observed carefully and… I think he has another woman!" at this Sakura sobbed harder. She would die to find out her husband loves another woman and finds delight in the other but not in her. If he touches that woman the way he used to touch her and just sees Sakura as another servant in the house. Oh, she won't just die! She'll kill herself even in death if it's possible. She just wouldn't handle the pain of seeing Sasuke wrapped around another woman's arms.

"SAKURA! Your CRAZY! Sasuke may be rude, cold hearted, jerky, and probably annoying to you. But he wouldn't cheat on you. I think even he has a little dignity." _I hope._ Ino thought. " Look. Remember when me and Shika-kun's relationship were getting a little rocky?"

Sakura nods.

"Well, when I got pregnant he loved me more than ever. When I gave birth to his first son he wouldn't let me go and now he wants another. So, your solution is simple. Just give the Uchiha bastard a son or daughter. Men always change when they see their own child being born." Ino smiled warmly at Sakura.

Sakura wiped her tears and thought about it. _Would a baby really solve their problems? Would a baby really bring us back together again? Are we ready for one?_

"Would a baby really solve our problems? Would a baby really bring us back together?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Duh! I already told you my story! Like I said when I had Shikanoro(srry for the lame name) Shika-kun couldn't keep his hands off me whenever the baby was asleep or entertained. Guys that are like Shika-kun, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke fall for babys even though at first they won't admit it but when they hold that baby in their hands it's like you look at a new man." Ino said dreamily.

At the mention of Neji and Naruto two girls with huge bellys came in.

"What about my Neji-kun?" a girl with two buns in her hair asked. The other stood their quietly giving them all a small shy smile.

"We were just discussing how your guys will fall in love with you and your babies allover again." Ino smiled.

"Why?" Ten Ten wondered.

Sakura sighed and explained her situation to all her best friends. Ten Ten met her in Elementary school and since then she's been there for her. Always there to back her up and kick anyone's behind if they hurt her. So when she heard what the bastard Uchiha does to her she became furious!

Hinata met Sakura in Middle School when she transferred to Konoha. Actually Sakura was the first person to talk to her and act nicely to her. Since then Hinata has respected and loved Sakura like a sister. And as a close friend she notices that lately Sakura lost her enthusiastic character a year ago. She 

always wanted to know why and know she knows. This made her sad knowing that her best friend isn't having a happy life with the man that she loves.

"Just divorce that Uchiha jerk and find yourself a man that will love you!" Ten Ten yelled angrily. She wants the best for her friend so she told her stuff straight up. If that Uchiha bastard won't respect her friend the way she deserves to be respected then she'll help Sakura by telling her the truth.

Sakura's eyes went wide. Divorce her love? Divorce the man that's she's been in love with since middle school? And know being the age of 24 she still loves him. Deep down in her she knows that she'll forever love the heartless Uchiha no matter what. So when she heard divorce she instantly refused! Sakura feared that word. She feared it when her parents got divorced and vowed to not let that happen to her. So, she won't.

"No! A divorce is definitely out! No! I will not let what happened to my parents happen to me! I won't divorce him." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she blinked back her tears.

"Ten Ten! How could you give an advice like that! Sakura will not divorce Sasuke now or ever! She just has to give him a child and it will all be solved." Ino rubbed Sakura's back.

"Whatever. Sakura I already told you my opinion and I think it's the best choice." Ten Ten smiled and walked out of the room complaining that her stomach is still hungry.

Hinata looked at Sakura and decided to tell her what she thought.

"Sakura I-" Hinata was interrupted by Ino.

"Hinata the girls on the fourth floor just called you and they want to show you their finished work." Ino smiled. Hinata sighed and nodded. Soon she was out of the room.

"So Sakura what's your decision?" Ino asked as she sat on a table and began drawing a sketch.

"I don't know. I'll see. Thanks Ino." Sakura smiled and got back to work.

-

-

-

Sasuke and Sakura were on the dining room table eating in silence.

Sakura remembered when they were always talking about anything. Sometimes it was pointless conversations that led to them cracking up at the end. It was like that in the beginning of their marriage. But it soon stopped. Sakura didn't know why.

But right know she took this silence as an opportunity to think of having a baby. Maybe the baby will solve their problems. They would have to work less and spend more time taking care of the baby. 

Nurturing it and loving it. Maybe the baby will put the shine in their eyes that the couple once had. Sakura smiled to herself. He noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked annoyed. Once in the past her smile mad his heart melt but know it just looked annoying. So annoying that desires to slap that smile off her face became so tempting. But he always held back. Uchiha's always control themselves.

"I was just thinking." Sakura's smile never faded even though he was glaring at her. She couldn't stop imagining Sasuke holding the baby in his arms. She pictured him kissing the baby and smiling at her warmly… like he used to.

"Hn." He grunted annoyed.

Again silence consumed the room. Sakura looked at him sadly and felt tears stinging her eyes. At this she finally decided to tell him. But what if he refused? What if he laughed at her face? Or worse… he kicks her out of his life for thinking such a thing. But… he couldn't be that heartless… right? Deep down he has to have a kind heart… right?

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"What?" he held back his yell. Seriously, this woman for some reason is getting at his nerve by just saying his name. What happened to the love they had for each other when they were younger. He remembered seeing her as the most beautiful woman alive. He used to do anything for her. Anything. She was his world, his everything. When life was hard on him she was his shoulder he cried on. Sakura used to be the woman that he depended on and loved. When they got married he thought he was the happiest and luckiest man on earth… no.. happiest in the whole universe! But somehow… he drifted apart.

"I… I… want a baby." She finally told him how she felt.

This left him stunned. He never expected her to tell him this! Well, probably not ever but at least not know when they literally hate each other and aren't expressing any emotion of love. But, he did like the offer. He's been secretly wanting a child. A kid he can call his own. All his guy friends have their own child. They each have a little them where they sometimes take to work. From what Sasuke would see their kids made them the happiest men in the world. He would look at his friends and see how happy they looked. Sasuke wanted to know how it felt. He even thought to tell Sakura but he didn't want to embarrass his self. So let the desire stay as a desire. But when he heard Sakura confess she wants a baby he wanted to leap for joy but instead…

"Fine. We'll start tonight." He got up and walked to his living room.

Sakura sat there amazed. She thought the worse but she received the good. Well, as good as it could get. Her heart filled with joy as she thought about her and Sasuke making love again. Hey, the woman hasn't felt her husband for over a year! And she misses him. So she jumped from the table and ran to their room to get ready.

-

-

-

Sakura smiled as she lay on his chest. She closed her eyes and remembered what happened momement before. Oh, how she loved it. She missed his touch, his caresses, his kisses.

Her hand moved up and down his arm feeling his strong arm. The arms that sent shiver throughout her body. Only his arms could do such a thing. She looked at his lips. The lips that knew how to kiss her. Only those lips know how to satisfy her. Once again her eyes closed her eyes as she felt the love she once had for him come back.

Sasuke lay there looking at the ceiling, remembering of the events that occurred minutes before. He remembered everything. How she made him feel. He felt loved from her once again. Deep down in his heart he realized he missed her. Everything about her was wonderful. After tonight he knew he would look at her how he saw her when he first looked at her. A smile graced his lips as he remembered.

"Sasuke?" he heard Sakura whisper.

"Hm?" he was too tired to speak.

"Do… you still love me?" Sakura bit her lip nervously.

"Yes."

Sakura smiled happily as she kissed his cheek.

She decided to sleep as she thought of Sasuke as a father.

-

-

-

* * *

**How'd you like chapter 1?! **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Read and review!**

**-Alone-no-more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive me for the REALLY late update…**

**

* * *

**

**Scars**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

The baby cooed in Sakura's arms. She couldn't believe the beauty before her was something she and Sasuke created. Their blood ran through the baby's vein. It was a boy. Black hair like Sasuke's and emerald eyes like Sakura's eyes. If it weren't for the baby's green eyes he would have been the exact replica of Sasuke. Of course Sakura felt cheated cause she was the one pushing, screaming, and feeling the pain. Yet the only thing that the baby had from her were her exact green eyes.

She could remember how it felt when she first laid eyes on him. All the pain, anger, sadness disappeared once her eyes laid on him. To hear him cry for the first time made her heart pound faster. Her nerves began to increase. Thoughts raced through her head as she wondered what kind of mother she would be. Yes, fear consumed her but it was washed away once she held him in his hands and he looked at her for the first time.

The baby yawned and slowly closed its eyes. Sakura couldn't help but let a tear escape her eyes. She never felt so in love.

"I love you Hisashi*."

Sasuke entered the Hisashi's room to find Sakura sleeping on the rocking chair and Hisashi staring at the ceiling in his crib. He felt a smile tug at his lips when he saw his son. Boy was he proud of the way he turned out to look. Of course he would never admit to Sakura that he was scared their child would come out with pink hair. You couldn't believe the relief he felt when he saw black hair.

Hisashi spotted his father and gave a small smile and kicked his feet to show his excitement. Sasuke no longer was nervous to be a father even though it's only the second day he has been with his son. He was so sure that he could provide Hisashi with a good home and loving family…

Then again… he looked at Sakura and felt angry. Not at her but at himself. Why couldn't he love her like before? After Sakura gave birth it wasn't the same anymore. It went back to how it was before she got pregnant. No love, no interest, nothing.

The baby gave a little sneeze and caught Sasuke's attention.

"But I will never stop loving you." Sasuke picked him up and kissed his forehead. Then he took him to his room and laid him on his chest just to spend time with him.

"Daddy! Watch me do it again!" Hisashi put both his hands on the monkey bars and crossed to the other side as quick as his little hands could. He was now five years old and far more advanced then kids his age. It was due to the fact that he was friends with Sasuke and Sakura's friend's children.

"Proud of you my boy!" he gave his son a thumbs up and smile. Yes he was proud. What father wouldn't be proud of an intelligent, athletic, and handsome son.

"Sasuke he looks more like you as each day goes by!" Naruto said in disbelief. Sasuke couldn't help but give a smug smile.

"He doesn't only look like me but he also behaves and thinks how I did when I was a kid. He's going to do great things when he gets older."

Naruto gave a small smile but then frowned. "Actually Sasuke I wouldn't wish that if I were you. And you know why."

"Shut up Naruto. There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing." A growl escaped his lips as he sat next to Naruto. They were in a park with their kids due to the fact that there was no work today cause of a holiday.

"Cheating on your wife isn't bad?" he eyed Sasuke and saw his glare grow stronger.

"Of course not! A piece of paper doesn't make a couple married. It just states. What makes a couple married is the fact that they are both in love with each other. Sakura and I aren't in love anymore. We married the wrong people. I have found someone I'm interested in and hopefully if it works well between us I'll divorce Sakura and go with Karin."

"What about Hisashi?"

"I'll worry about him later. Right now can I please enjoy this free day with my best friend, his son, and my son?" Sasuke crossed his arms and turned his attention to Hisashi who was currently playing tag with Naruto's son Kiyoto*.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will explain at the end of the story what happened to me and why I took so long to update.**

**

* * *

**

**Scars**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Shut up!"

"No! Don't tell me to shut up! You're no one to do so!"

"I'm your husband, and I say what I feel like saying!"

"You have stopped being my husband the moment you were with her! How many have there been?" her voice lowered at the last sentence. Sakura's arms hugged her tightly for comfort. How did this happen? She thought they were happy. He wanted a son so she gave him a son. During the pregnancy he seemed fine and careful of her. Sasuke is always with his son…

"Tell me."

"Its only been her."

"For how long?"

"Four years."

"F-f-four… four years?" her arms hugged her tighter. Sasuke felt annoyed and didn't want to deal with her or any of her crap anymore. Why did she have to know about his woman?

"And our son saw you kissing her…"

"Sakura –" he didn't have a chance to finish she lunged at him. With all her force she pushed him.. her angered built up by the second. Suddenly her nails scratched into his skin. Sasuke let out a yell but his fighting, violent past came to play and he twisted her arm and kicked her in the stomach. He could hear her gasp for air. Memories of his violent life flashed.

He was young, about 13 when he would take martial arts and take advantage of it. He would hurt anyone that came in his way. The people were helpless because he was the most skilled. Only Sakura knew how to tame him. That was then. Today he has her on the floor gasping for air.

For a moment he was afraid she would tell. He touched his neck and saw blood.

"Don't you dare tell the police."

"I will!"

"You'll go to jail too for what you did to my neck. Do you want that? I'm sure you'd like all Konoha knowing of our failed marriage. What about our son? Do you want him to know mom and dad don't love each other?" he heard her sob.

"You bastard. What happened with you? Where is the Sasuke I know?"

"It's me, I guess I was just holding back. You know I'm a fighter Sakura. Although I didn't always feel like this. I did love you. But know its gone. I love her know but I'll keep pretending for my son."

Sakura didn't say anything she just cried and held her stomach. It would be easy to run out with her son but she won't do that. Hisashi loves his father and he's only 5. How could she do that to him? Every night she promises him a beautiful life. She's going to keep it for him.

"But why was daddy kissing the lady?" Hisashi was being picked up from school by Sakura.

"Daddy had nothing to do with it. Sometimes ladies are really bad and they make daddies do thing they aren't supposed to. But daddy loves you very much." She gave Hisashi a small smile.

He smiled back but then he furrowed his eyebrows "What about you? Does daddy love you?"

His question made her stop dead in her steps. How could she tell him. It hurt to lie to him but it would hurt more to know she crushed his heart at 5.

"Of course."

"How come Naruto and Hinata are always kissing and hugging and mommy and daddy aren't?"

"We are shy to be like that infront of you Hisashi."

"But I like seeing mommy and daddy like that. It makes me happy."

It took everything in Sakura's power to not cry.

* * *

**Okay so I had writers block and if my parents caught me writing this story they would kill me. They are super religious. I will be continuing it though. Since they go out of town now. Yay!**

** By the way Hisashi means Always.**

** Naruto's son names means: Kiyoto: Noble Person. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
